In conventional virtual computing environments, creating and managing hosts (e.g., ESX hosts) and virtual machines may be complex and cumbersome. Oftentimes, a user, such as an IT administrator, requires a high level and complex skill set to effectively configure a new host to join the virtual computing environment. Moreover, management of workloads and workload domains, including allocation of hosts and maintaining consistency within hosts of particular workload domains, is often made difficult due to the distributed nature of conventional virtual computing environments.